


Making Friends

by Rivulet027



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki and Danny help each other pick out a new teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with either fandom. Neither is my toy box and I'm only playing.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to everyone on twitter last night who debated the merits of teddy bears with me.

Danny stares at the wall of teddy bears and isn’t sure he knows where to start. Nothing jumps out at him, nothing is calling out for him to give it a home. He slides his hands into his pockets and frowns. A young woman beside him sighs. He looks over as she tilts her head to take in the selection. She tugs on one of her pigtails as she screws up her nose and then pouts.

“I had to retire mine,” he offers.

She turns from the teddy bears to smile at him, “Natsuki didn’t want to, but it was time.”

“I don’t know what to get,” he admits.

“So many choices,” she bemoans.

“And it has to be the right one,” he agrees.

“Not too soft,” she nods, “Or it’s too squishy.”

“But it should be comfortable to sleep with,” he nods, “So it needs to be huggable.”

“Exactly,” she sighs.

Danny frowns as they both go back to regarding stuffed bears.

“Natsuki should get a yellow one,” she decides.

“I should get a black one,” Danny tries.

“No clothes,” she continues, “Or it’s not as nice to hug.”

“Sometimes a sleeping hat is cute,” Danny disagrees.

“That could be,” she nods, “Does it tickle your nose when you sleep?”

“Not always.”

Natsuki nods, then pouts at the selection in front of her. Danny picks up and regards a small black bear with a button nose, but it’s too small.

“That’s not squishy enough,” Natsuki tells him.

“It isn’t,” Danny agrees as he puts it back and picks up another one, this time with shiny black beads for eyes. Natsuki touches one of the eyes and giggles. Danny plays with the tiny blue sleeping cap on the bears head, that reminds him of the one he used to have several years ago. He gives the bears a squeeze and smiles. It’s still not quite the right bear, but it’s close, maybe as close as he’ll get.

Natsuki picks up the nearest yellow bear, then shakes her head and puts it back, “Too big.”

“Definitely too big,” Danny agrees.

She picks up another one that’s thin with long arms. She wraps the arms around her neck and then puts it back with a sigh of frustration. 

“Too thin,” Danny tries, “You’ll find one.”

Natsuki leans back and frowns at a yellow bear on a higher shelf. She tries to hop up to grab it and gives a whimper of frustration when she doesn’t capture it. Danny picks up the bear and hands it to her.

“Thank you!” She grins before she gives the bear a squeeze. She squeeze it again and then nods.

Danny tries not to frown down at his bear, it should be right but it’s not. Natsuki holds her bear out to him. Danny smiles as they swap bears.

“This is the one,” Natsuki decides with a happy sigh.

Danny looks down at the bear she’s just given him and feels himself relax. She’s right, this is his bear.

“Thank you,” he smiles.

She returns his smile, before she bound over to a guy in a black jacket all the while waving her new teddy bear at him. Danny smiles as the guy shakes his head at her with a fond half smile, then he turns and smiles as Max approaches him.

“Find one?” Max asks.

Danny holds up the yellow bear in his hands.

Max grins, “Great!”

Danny laughs, “You were just worried that if we tried to wash Erutan again, he wouldn’t make it through the wash.”

“You’ve had that bear for over five years,” Max reasons, “He needs a break and you can make a new friend.”

“I did,” Danny agrees as he looks over to where Natsuki is still showing off her bear.

“Maybe we should invite them to lunch?” Max suggests.

“You always have the best ideas,” Danny agrees.


End file.
